Lost Love
by AustinPuppyUSA
Summary: About a year and a half ago, Eve drove Humphrey out of the Western Pack because Kate and Humphrey started to have feelings for each other. Humphrey has now returned to find out Kate has a mate. Will they ever fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write a story for y'all. Please enjoy!**

_**Please note: I own the character named Zach. Do not steal!**_

**Unknown POV**

I have been away for so long. Will she remember me? Will she have the same feelings for me as before? Ever if she did, will she be my mate? Will my old friends like me anymore? I doubt it. Will I be let back into the pack? I have no idea. I guess I will find out.

As I was walking through the territory, I accidently bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry," I said. "It's okay," The male wolf wolf replied. The wolf turned around the face me. "Are you lost?" He asked me. "No, I came here to find answers and maybe stay," I replied. "Okay. I can take you to my alpha if you want? My name is Zach by the way," The wolf named Zach said. "Yes and my name is Humphrey," I told him. We then walked to the alpha den. Time to find some answers.

**Zach's POV**

Humphrey. Where have I heard that name before? It sounds familiar, but why? I walked Humphrey to the alpha den and then called out the Alpha male. "Winston?" "Yes?" Winston asked when he walked out of the den. His mouth dropped whenever he was Humphrey. "H-H-Humphrey?" He stuttered. "Yes sir," Humphrey said. "You guys know each other?" I asked confused. "Yes Zach. Humphrey is the former leader of the Omegas in this pack. He was driven out by Eve," Winston replied.

I stared in shock at Humphrey. I now remember why his name was so familiar. Kate told me a year ago about a Humphrey that used to be in the pack and she told me that Eve drove him out because Kate and Humphrey started to have feelings for each other. She promised that the feelings were part of the past though and that she only loved me. I have now met this Humphrey.

Just then Eve came out of nowhere and tackled Humphrey trying to choke him. "I said to never come back her!" She yelled at him. I immediately tackled Eve and got her off him. "Why did you do that?" She yelled at me. "Eve there is no reason to hurt Humphrey. Just because he liked our daughter doesn't mean you have the right to drive him off or try to kill him," Winston said to Eve. Winston turned back to Humphrey. "You can come back into the pack. If Eve tried anything at all, tell me. Okay?" "Yes sir," Humphrey replied to him. "Good. You are now the leader of the Omegas again. Go to them now," Winston said. Humphrey then headed to find the other Omegas. I decided to go see Kate and tell her what happened. I bet she'll be happy to see her friend again!

**Well that was the first chapter! I know it's a little short, but I will try to write more next time. Feel free to favorite/follow and leave a review of what you thought! See you guys later! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter! Please enjoy it! I will tell you guys that I usually don't upload this often because I like to do other things in my free time also. I will promise though that I will upload every few days. If for some reason a chapter ever gets delayed, I will usually tell you guys why unless it's a personal reason. Anyways, enough of my talking. Read! :D**

**Humphrey's POV**

It felt like hours before I found the other omegas. They were looking for a new log sled and it looked like they found one. They were about to test it by going down the hill, but I came out of my hiding place and walked up to them. "Hey guys," I said to them. All of them froze and stared at me. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost," I said jokingly. "Humphrey!" They all exclaimed and tackled me. "We missed you so much," They all said. "You did?" I asked. "Yes," They replied. "Oh" I said because I didn't know what else to say. My friends missed me! That made my day. "Let's go log sledding together," Mooch said. "Ok let's go," I said. We then went log sledding for a while.

**Kate's POV**

I was walking back to my den whenever Zach stopped me. "You remember that Humphrey wolf you told me about?" He asked. "Yes," I said. "Well he's here," He told me. "Wait what? Where?" I asked, my mood changing from exaustion to happiness. "With the other Omegas," He said. "Okay! I'll see you later," I said before running off to the usually metting place of the Omegas.

_Humphrey is back? I can't believe it! I am so happy! How did my mother react? Hopefully she didn't hurt him. Is he the same Humphrey as before? I hope so. Will he remember me? Probably, he was obsessed with me. I remember when my mother drove Humphrey off because I started to like him. Life is unfair I guess, but now he is back! My old friend is back!_

I kept on running until I found the Omegas. They just got off the log sled and were about to go back up. I ran and tackled Humphrey. "Humphrey!" I yelled and hugged him. "Kate!" He exclaimed. "I missed you Humphrey!" I said. "I missed you too," Humphrey said back. I smiled back and got off him. "You came back?" I asked. "Yeah, I couldn't stay away any longer," He said. "Well I'm happy you came back. Everyone missed you," I said. "That makes me happy," Humphrey said and smiled.

"Kate?" I heard Zach yell. "Yes?" I asked. "Your father wants you," He said. "Ok, I will be there in a second!" I told him and he then ran off. "I have to go," I told Humphrey. "Ok. I 'll see you later then," He said. "Bye," I said to him and ran off to my father's den. _What could my father want?_

When I arrived at my father's den, I walked in and noticed only my father and I were in the den. "Hey Kate," He said. "Hey. What did you want me for?" I asked him. "I want to talk to you," He told me. I sat down in front of him. "Ok what about?" "It's about Humphrey. I know you two used to have feelings for each other and if you ever do again, do not tell your mother straight away. Tell me first so I can be prepared for her to freak out," He told me. "Ok, but I have Zach," I said. "I know know that, but we both know that you might develop feelings for him again," He said. "I know," I said. I had to admit that I might start developing feelings for Humphrey again, but I couldn't imagine leaving Zach. I loved Zach very much. Zach and I became mates around a year ago and I still love him dearly. "You promise to tell me if you develop feelings for him again?" My father asked. "Yes, I promise," I said. "Ok then. That's all I wanted. Go on now," He told me. "Ok, bye," I said as I left the den.

**Winston's POV**

_Ugh! I should of told her about Zach!_ I walked to the back of my den and laid down. _She doesn't know who Zach really is. I want to tell her, but I also don't want to break her heart with the information. What should I do? I have tell her eventually, but when?_ I though these questions over for a little while,but while I was thinking, I fell asleep because I didn't get much sleep the night before.

**Hmm. What does Winston know about Zach? I guess you'll find out later on. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to favorite/follow the story and leave a review of what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not uploading sooner. I have been working on a new chapter for my other story and I also have been busy. I should be able to upload more often now. Also for those who don't know who Zach is, he is Kate's mate.**

**Humphrey's POV**

Wow! She's so hot! I thought while Kate headed off to her father's den. I still had major feelings for Kate, but I didn't know if she had the same feelings for me. Will I ever have the chance to be her mate? I have no idea right now.

"Humphrey?" I looked around to see who the voice came from and saw Shakey beside me. "Yes?" I asked. "Well I noticed you were looking at Kate a certain way and remembered something I need to tell you... Kate has a mate," Shakey said. WHAT?! She has a mate? How can this be? "What?" I gasped. "Yeah, his name is Zach," He told me. Zach! That wolf I ran into earlier was her mate? Of course she picked him. He's an alpha. How could I be so stupid in thinking she would ever be mates with an Omega. My life is ruined! "Humphrey... Are you ok?" Salty asked me. "Yeah. I just need some rest. I'll see you guys later," I said to them and walked toward my old den.

What all has changed since I left? I know one thing that has changed, but what else? Oh well it doesn't matter. I can never have the girl of my dreams now. I don't know how I will ever be happy now. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I accidently ran into Lilly. "Oh. I'm sorry Lilly. I wasn't paying attention," I said quietly. "Humphrey! You're back!" She yelled and hugged me. "Yeah. I am back," I said. She apparently notcied my mood. I mean how could anyone miss it? "What's wrong?" She asked me. "Oh nothing," I lied. "Humphrey, I am not stupid. Tell me what's wrong," She said. I didn't say anything. "Is it because you found out Kate had a mate?" She asked. "How did you know?" I asked. "I didn't, I guessed," She said. "Well you guessed correctly," I said in a low voice. "I'm sorry, Humphrey. I bet you weren't expecting to find that information when you came back, did you?" She asked me. "No I wasn't. I have no idea what I am going to do now," I said. "Well I got to go, but if you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to come and see me," She said. "Thanks Lilly. You're a good friend," I said. "You're welcome," She said and ran off to wherever she needed to go.

I kept walking toward my old den thinking and after a while, I started crying my eyes out. I seriously didn't know what to do now. When I arrived at my old den, I didn't think about cleaning it up. I walked in and made sure no one had taken over it while I was gone. I then laid done and cried myself to sleep. I had many nightmares that night and I woke several times. They were scaring me half to death and I just wanted them to stop. The nightmares continued until the next day and I was super tired whenever I woke up and walked out of my den.

**Sorry it is a short chapter. I promise the next one will be much longer. Anyways, feel free to favorite/follow the story and be sure to leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I just had my wisdom teeth cut out last Friday and apparently got an infection that same day. I didn't feel like doing anything until yesterday. Anyways enjoy the new chapter!**

**Humphrey's POV**

I walked out of my den and stretched. I then looked around at my surroundings. Hmm...Not much has changed. The only thing that really changed was my den. It was a little overgrown. "Hmm... that's needs some work," I said to myself. Even though I was still upset about Kate and wanted to talk to someone, I decided to fix the den up. When I finished, the den looked exactly like the way it did before. I then went to the river to clean myself off.

As I walked to the river, I saw Zach talking to a black female wolf. Thinking they were friends, I didn't take much notice of it and continued to walk to the river. When I got to the river, I noticed Lilly was there bathing and started question myself. Should I talk to Lilly? Nah, she wouldn't understand my pain. Or would she? Ugh! I don't know! "Humphrey?" A voice snapped me back to reality. I looked down and saw Lilly looking up at me. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah, I was just thinking," I replied. I then walked down and started to bath myself in the water. "You know you can talk to me, right?" She asked. "Yeah, but I don't know where to start," I replied with my head down. "Well considering I know you're upset about Kate having a mate, lets start there," She said. I looked at her what to see what she would say next. "How do you feel about Kate having a mate?" She asked me. "Horrible! I hate the fact that she has a mate. Even though I am an omega and it's against pack law, I still want to be Kate's mate," I said to Lilly. "I know what you mean," Lilly said. That made me jerk my head up real fast. "You do? How?" I asked her. "Well remember Garth? I absolutely want to be his mate, but he's an alpha and I don't think it will ever happen," She said and put her head down. "Well you aren't the only one with feelings like that except the only difference is that Garth is single and Kate has a mate," I said. "I still have a chance and I will keep trying," She said, her face brightning. "Now that topic is over with. What are your feelings for Kate?" She asked me. "Well you already know that I love her very much. She is the only girl I have ever loved and it hurts me to see her with someone else. I want to be her mate. I want to be the one she loves and the one she always wants to be around every single moment. If I was her mate, I would make she's happy. I would make sure she's taken care of. I would make sure that I am everything to her. I would never leave her for someone else. I want to always be by her side no matter what happens. Without her, I have no reason to live. I need to be with her," I said. I then looked over at Lilly and saw her smiling. "Well if it were up to me, I would let you be with my sister. I think you two would be perfect for each other," She said. "Thanks," I said. "No problem. I think you would be the perfect mate for Kate," Lilly said. "It's good to hear that you think so. Anyways I better go find the other omegas. I guess I will see you later," I said. "Yeah. See you later!" She said. I then walked towards the omega meeting place to look for the other omegas.

**Kate's POV**

"NO! This can't be true!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry Kate, but it's true. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't want to break your heart with the news," My father said. My father had to be telling the truth. He has never lied to me. "I just can't believe he would do such a thing," I said starting to cry. I just found out my mate has been cheating on me. What am I supposed to do about something like this? "Do you want me to tell your mother about this?" My father asked me. "No, not yet. I want to do something first. Stay here," I said. I decided to go to wherever Zach was at. I easily picked up his scent and started to follow it. I still had tears streaming down my face, but I didn't care.

When I arrived to the area Zach was at, I ran up to him and slapped him accross the face so hard that I made him fall to the ground groaning in pain. "How the hell could you cheat on me! I have been loyal to you and have given you everything you wanted! I thought we were perfect for each other!" I screamed at Zach. "You haven't given me everything I wanted," He said gritting his teeth. "What haven't I given you then?" I asked with anger in my eyes. "I have wanted to mate with you for so long, but you keep saying that you're not ready. Well when are you going to be ready? It doesn't anymore anyways. I have no feelings for you anymore, I only have feelings for the wolf standing behind you," He said to me. I looked behind me and saw a black female wolf standing there. She was apparently angry at me, but I didn't care. I noticed my mother hiding behind some boulders near us. Just by looking at her I knew that she heard everything that was said and she was super angry. "Well this marriage is over Zach. Now have fun with my mother," I said with an evil grin. "Okay goodbye... Wait. Your mother?" He asked, but then saw my mother creeping out from behind the boulders. His mouth dropped open and he got up real fast. "Umm... sweetie we better go now," He said. The black female wolf didn't hesitate. She immediately started running with Zach towards the border. Eve, my mother, immediately saw the action and ran after them wanting to rip them to shreds. I walked back to my den where my dad was waiting. I still was crying though. Even though I was very angry, I still loved him for so long.

When I got back to my den, I saw my dad was still there and I walked up to him. "No need to tell mom. I went and had a talk with Zach and mom overheard everything. She is now chasing Zach and his girl, wanting to rip them to shreds," I told him. My father's eyes got real wide when I said that. "I knew she would do something like that. I don't blame her for wanting to rip them to shreds though. I wanted to do the same thing, but I knew she would do a better job at it than me," He said. "I need some time to myself," I said to my father. "I understand. If you need anything, tell me," He said. "I will. Bye," I said. "Bye Kate," He replied and walked off somewhere.

**Now you guys know what Winston wanted to tell Kate. What will happen now? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to favorite/follow and leave a review of what you thought! See y'all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am ungrounded now and was able to update. Yay! Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

**Humphrey's POV**

As I found the other omegas, they were running towards me. "We are going to Reba and Janice's," Salty said when they got to me. "Okay, " I said. Just as we were about to set off, Hutch ran up to us. "Do you know why Kate is crying?" He asked. "She's crying?" I asked. "Yeah, but do you know why?" He asked again. "No," I said. "Okay," He said and ran off. "Hey, you guys go ahead. I am going to see Kate," I said. "Okay. See ya!" They said and ran off. I then ran off to Kate's den.

When I arrived at Kate's den, I saw Kate sitting in a corner crying her eyes out. I walked over to her and put a paw on her shoulder. She looked up and stared at me. "What's wrong," I asked. "I don't want to talk about it," She said. "You sure? You seem pretty torn," I said. "I know, but I don't think I can talk about it right now," She said. I gave her a begging look and I heard a tiny laugh. "Okay. I guess I will tell you," She said. She then sighed and looked at me, still crying. "Zach cheated on me with a back female wolf," She said and put her head down. "What!" I exclaimed. Now I knew why I saw Zach with that back female wolf. "What did you do when you found out?" I asked. "I went and yelled at him. My mother was behind a boulder listening to the whole thing and when I stopped yelling, she ran after the two wanting to rip them to shreds," She told me. "How are you feeling right now?" I asked. I was angry that someone would do this to Kate, but I was also worried about her. _How will she move on from this?_ "I am upset and angry, but I feel a little better after talking with you," She said and smiled. "I'm glad that I made you feel a little better. I am always here for you. If you need anything at all, feel free to ask me," I said. "Okay," Kate said. She then looked at the den enterance and then back at me. "Do you want to take a walk?" She asked me. "Sure," I said. "Lead the way," She said to me.

**Kate's POV**

I finally stopped crying, but I was still very upset. For some reason I was a little happy, but I didn't know why. I looked at Humphrey and got this deep feeling inside of me. I realized I was starting to develop feelings for him again. _Could Humphrey be the one for me? Even if he is, how will I convince my parents in the future to let me marry him? Maybe it's just a crush that will go away._ I doubted it was a crush because I have liked him in the past also. "Something wrong?" I heard Humphrey said. I lost my train of thought and looked at him. "No, just thinking," I said. "Ok," He said. _I really think he's the one, but I need to make sure._ I wasn't paying attention and I tripped over a rock and hit the ground. "Oh my god Kate. Are you all right?" Humphrey asked. "Yeah, I just tripped. No big deal," I said. He looked at my with a questioning looking on his face, but then continued walking. "Hey Humphrey?" I asked. "Yes?" He replied. "Would you like to come over for dinner later?" I asked him "Sure," He said. "Ok. Well I better be getting back. See you later," I said to him. "Okay. Bye," He said.

**Is Humphrey the one for Kate? I guess you will find out later on. Feel free to follow/favorite the story and leave a review! See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been grounded and can only work on chapters at school at the moment. I will try to update more often though. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Kate's POV**

I went to my parents' den. I saw my mom and dad inside cleaning their den. "Dad?" I asked from outside. "Yes?" He replied. "Can I talk to you in private?" I asked him. "Sure," He said and walked out of his den. "Lets go somewhere private," I said. I walked to a private spot with my father. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked me. "Remember that talk you had with me about Humphrey?" I asked him. "Yes," He said. Then he asked in a low voice, "Are you developing feelings for him again?" "I think so," I said blushing. "Well if those feelings grow stronger, I might let you be mates with him , but your mother has to agree also," He told me. Did he really just tell me he approves of me and Humphrey being together? OMG! Wait! My mother also has to agree with it and I don't see that happening.

I walked back to my den to get ready for dinner. Even though I doubted my mother would approve of me and Humphrey being together, I wondered if me and Humphrey were meant to be together. Would I run into complications with having and omega as a mate? I am not even sure if I truly love him. He does make me happy and always knows how to comfort me. He has everything that I want in a mate, but is he the one?

I suddenly realized that thing of Humphrey made me almost forget about Zach. I can't believe Zach would do that to me! I know Humphrey would never do that to me. I blushed at the thought of me and Humphrey being mates. Humphrey would never leave me side. That though reminded me about dinner with Humphrey tonight. I smile and tidied up the den some. I want to impress Humphrey with my cleaning skills. Once I finished, I decided to go and get cleaned up. I walked to the river and stepped into the water.

While I bathed myself, I could keep my mind clear. Do I love him? Do I want him to be my mate forever? Why must things be so complicated? I need to know what Humphrey thinks of me. I want to know if he loves me or not. When I finished bathing and drying myself, I walked back to my den. I pulled out the kill I made earlier today and put it in the middle of the den. I then waited for Humphrey to come. When he finally arrived and walked in he said, "Hi Kate." "Hi Humphrey. I need to talk to you," I said.

**Ahh I love cliffhangers! Anyways feel free to follow/favorite the story and leave a review of what you thought of the chapter. See y'all later!**


End file.
